1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a bicycle, and more particularly to a bicycle that includes front and rear disk brakes operable approximately simultaneously.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional bicycle includes front and rear disk brake units that have brake oil tubes, which are made of the same material and which have the same inner diameter. Since the brake oil tube of the rear disk brake unit is longer than that of the front disk brake unit, when brake levers are operated simultaneously, front and rear wheels of the bicycle are stopped through hydraulic operation of caliper devices of the front and rear disk brake units at different times, thereby affecting adversely the balance of the bicycle.